The Aftermath of the Ferry Fiasco
by Emptyfridges
Summary: While watching the aftermath of the ferry fiasco from a rooftop Peter's phone rings, then he receives a text simply saying. Get to the tower. It's time we had a talk. Tonys reaction to the ferry fiasco is not quite the same as in Homecoming. Warning! Contains Spanking of a Minor
1. The Evening after the Ferry Fiasco

" _ **I think you've done enough."**_

Peter's stomach dropped at his mentors words hearing the disappointment in his voice. Knowing the ferry and its passengers were in good hands he made his way back towards Queens despondently stopping to watch the aftermath from the roof of a nearby building. After about half an hour of sitting with his legs mindlessly swinging over the ledge he was perched on his phone started to ring, ignoring it he watched Iron Man fly away back towards Avengers Tower. As soon as the call faded out however it buzzed with a text and Peter reluctantly reached inside his suit to the pocket with his cell already thinking of a reason to give his aunt for being late for dinner, again.

His blood ran cold as he looked at the screen and immediately considered ignoring the message if not the one that came through at that moment.

 _Get to the tower. It's time we had a talk._

Was followed by a slightly more terrifying…

 _If you ever let my call ring out again Peter so help me God…_

Even though they came through as being from an unknown number there was only one man Peter knew who owned a tower. Knowing there was little point dawdling he leapt from the building quickly swinging towards the tower which dominated the skyline. Dropping down outside the front doors he gulped looking up at the imposing building unsure what type of talk Mr Stark was wanting with him. Would he take away his suit? Would he be arrested? Realising he had been stationary outside for a good minute Peter took a deep breath and stepped inside.

He made his way towards the welcome desk garnering strange looks from the business men and women currently leaving for the day, after all how often does Spiderman walk around office buildings? As he opened his mouth to ask the lady behind said desk where he should go a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. Jumping in fright Peter looked up to see Happy peering down at him with what appeared to be…pity? Peter allowed himself to be steered towards an elevator Happy opened with a word said far too quietly for him to hear, the man propelled him inside and the elevator began moving without a prompt.

Peter began shuffling nervously from foot to foot staring at the boots of his suit knowing Mr Stark was probably waiting at the top for him. Far too quickly for Peters liking the doors opened once again and he found himself in what appeared to be a living room, taking a step into the room his eyes quickly found Mr Stark before dropping to the floor once again.

"Thank you Happy, you can leave him with me now. And text his Aunt tell her he has internship work and will be dropped home tomorrow." The man orders, Peter opens his mouth to protest but one look into Mr Stark's furious eyes makes him reconsider. Peter hears rather than sees Happy leave too afraid to look up from the floor.

"Come here."

Startled Peter's head shoots up and he nervously makes his way towards Mr Stark. The man's hand shoots out and removes Peter's mask with one movement.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan for injuries." At the words Peter once again opens his mouth to protest but once again a single look makes him swallow his words. As soon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. declares him injury free Mr Stark turns and walks through a door motioning Peter to follow. The boy scampers after him swallowing nervously.

He looks around the office they now appear to be in briefly before Mr Stark begins talking.

"I tell you to stay away from this, instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back, doing the one thing I told you not to do."

"Is everyone okay?" Peter asked without looking into his eyes.

"Not thanks to you."

Furious, Peter straightened his back and using a tone he would never have dared to in front of Aunt May or god forbid Uncle Ben who would definitely have swatted him for it spat back.

"No thanks to me? Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn't listen. None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me!" His voice cracks halfway through but he refuses to look away from the furious man before him.

"I did listen, kid," said the millionaire inventor, with an expression that remind him of what Uncle Ben used every time a huge reprimand was coming. "Who do you think called the FBI, huh?" he continued with an icy voice. "Do you know I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a fourteen-year-old kid."

"I'm fifteen," Peter said, and immediately regretted interrupting him for something so trivial as the man's eyes darkened.

"No, this is where you zip it! All right?" replied Mr. Stark, raising his voice, "the adult is talking! What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that's on you! And if you die… I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience."

"Yes, sir," Peter tried, "I'm sorry, I understand-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"I know," he insisted defeated, "I just wanted to be like you."

"And I wanted you to be better."

Mr. Stark looked at him with an expression of utter disappointment that made Peter's stomach flip unpleasantly.

"Okay, it's not working out," he spoke decisively, "I'm going to need the suit back."

"For how long?" Peter asked with growing nervousness.

"For however long it takes for you to learn." He practically growls down at him. "You, young man are going to be punished for what you have done today, this cannot happen again. Do you hear me?"

Peter nods.

"A verbal answer please."

"y-yes sir."

Mr Stark grabs Peter's shoulder tightly but not enough to hurt and forcibly moves the teenager to the corner of the room. A small protest leaves Peter's lips but a quick swat to his ass stops anything else.

"You are to stand here, hands on your head, not moving, not speaking and you will think about your actions this afternoon Peter." Mr Stark says as he lets go of his shoulder.

Doing as he is told Peter stares at the two blank cream walls of the room fuming at the childish punishment. He considers ignoring the man's instructions but the surprise of the swat is enough to give him an idea of what is to come. The swat did not hurt, it was more the shock of it that stopped his protests, in fact Peter did not think a spanking would really hurt him at all due to his enhanced abilities. A small grin twitches at his lips at the thought being careful not to let Mr Stark see.

He can hear the man behind his desk opening drawers and fiddling with something and begins to move his legs restlessly after about five minutes.

"I told you to remain still."

The voice carries across the room and Peter immediately ceases moving with a small huff of annoyance. After what he guesses is another five minutes the man seems to finish whatever he was doing and Peter hears him stand up.

"Come here, Peter and put the suit on the desk." The man says almost wearily.

The boy turns and immediately pales looking at the man's hand which is now covered with one of his iron man gloves sans repulser. His legs freeze and Peters stomach drops as he realises Mr Stark was also aware a normal spanking would not affect him.

"Peter Benjamin Parker! Do not make me start to count!" The man threatens which alone is enough to make his legs work again as he scurries over to him. He quickly removes the suit blushing as he throws it down on the desk leaving him in only his boxers and socks. A raised eyebrow is enough to make him grab it up again and fold it neatly before placing it back down on the desk. He gains an approving nod for his efforts and he steps forwards towards Mr Stark shivering, although he is unsure whether that is nerves or the cold.

The man wordlessly passes him a SI t-shirt which he pulls over his head gratefully.

"Over my lap."

He pales further but does as he is told draping himself over his mentor's knees face flaming. The man wastes no time in baring Peter's bum and the first spank catches him off guard.

"Why are you in this position Peter?"

Really? Really? He thinks to himself. He knows why I am in this position he put me in it!

*smack*

Peter is startled back to reality sharply as he is spanked yet again to encourage an answer.

"Because I got involved after you told me to forget about it"

"And what else Peter?" He asks as he continues raining smacks all over his bum.

"I took the tracker out my suit."

"Any why is that unacceptable Peter?"

"B-because you want to know where the suit is?" He questions.

*smack*

A much harder swat than the others causes him to wince sharply.

"Because I want to know where YOU are Peter! I want to know if you need help! I saw the ferry on the news Peter." He scolds. "You. Could. Have. Died. Peter." He smacks him with each word turning his ass from a pale pink to dusty red.

Peter's lip trembles as he tries to hold back whimpers but he is unable to stop the tears running down his cheeks. He grips Mr Starks pant leg tightly in his hands willing for his punishment to be over soon.

Tony felt the boy grab the material his heart clenching as he heard the boy's soft gasps as he continued spanking him. Soon the gasps became sobs as he turned the boy's entire bum red.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-s-sorry!" Peter wails between his tears voice hitching. "I'll never misbehave again!" He declares sobbing as he lets himself go limp over the man's lap. "Stop, please I've learned my lesson."

"Nearly there" Tony murmurs steeling himself to finish this as he raises his knee slightly.

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

He brings his hand down hard on the boys sit spots ensuring he will be feeling this spanking for the next few hours. With that done he gently pulls the boys boxers back up and gently rubs his back. He helps the boys stand and places him between his knees facing him.

Peter bonelessly falls into Tony's arms throwing his arms around him sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to be like you and now you h-h-hate me" he sobs uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey no. I could never hate you Peter" Tony reassures him hugging him tightly. "But never scare me like that again buddy okay? I could have lost you."

Peter nods into his chest as his sobs slowly turn into hiccups wishing he could stay cuddled up to Mr Stark like this forever. He feels safe here. Safe and loved, just like he does with May.

Tony soon notices Peter's breathing evening out and gently picks up the dozing boy shushing him as he tries to protest. He carries him back through the living room and into the spare bedroom beside his own. Gently peeling back the covers he places the snoozing boy down on his front fondly combing his hair with his fingers.

"You'll be the death of me kid, sleep well" He whispers as he leaves the boy to sleep, tear tracks still clear on his face.


	2. The Day after Homecoming

"The boss wants to see you at the tower, let's go," declares Happy as he leaves the bathroom without a backwards glance.

"What? Why? I thought he was moving out?"Peter questions as he follows him from the really quite disgusting bathroom to his car. Why did he wait in the bathroom anyway? Why didn't he just text him to come outside? God how lax is the security at school if he can just wander in?

"The boss is moving some extra Avengers gear and a lot of the business out, he still lives in the tower Peter." Happy explains in a slightly bored tone, "Now, stop dreaming and get in the car." Jumping Peter climbs into the passenger seat throwing his bag down between his legs.

He marvels at the fancy car knowing himself and May would never be able to afford anything like that, well they couldn't afford any car at all right now, Mays bus to work was a push. He sat silently for ten minutes or so still trying to get over Happy actually talking to him like a human being for what must be the first time.

As they sit waiting in the rush hour traffic Peter turns to the older man, "em…Happy? What does Mr Stark want? Is he angry with me?"

"Honestly Peter, I don't know, he definitely isn't thrilled with you though."

Peter nods paling as he shuffles in his seat worrying if he is facing another 'punishment' like after the ferry fiasco.

Happy looks over at the boy his heart going out to him as he clearly worries what Tony wishes to talk about. He doesn't want to tell Peter just how worried Tony was when he heard what happened feeling uncomfortable sharing such personal information about his boss. He had already phoned May with another entirely fictional excuse for Peter staying at the tower while he waited in that horrible bathroom reassuring her Peter would be well taken care of and fed. As he opens his mouth to try and distract Peter and stop his kicked puppy impression the boy turns to him again.

"I really am sorry for being annoying Happy, I'll cool it with the texts and voicemails."

Happy's reply comes out sharper than he intended, "No. Don't apologise Peter you are a kid, I understand you were excited, it is my job to keep an eye on you and I didn't, don't change anything, you did well. I shouldn't have ignored you."

Uncomfortable Peter is about to reply as they pull up at the tower but Happy practically jumps out the car forcing the boy to jog after him. Jumping into an elevator Happy once again gives a mumbled password before heading up to the penthouse suite.

Suddenly too nervous to continue speaking to Happy Peter looks down at his worn trainers. Will he always look at his shoes in this lift? He wonders.

Too soon they reach the top where Tony is waiting for them. Peter steps out the elevator and barely notices Happy leaving, too focused on Mr Stark.

"Sit down" Mr Stark tells him, pointing at one of the sofas in the lounge.

Relieved he isn't being sent straight into the man's office Peter drops down onto one of the luxurious leather sofas, probably the most comfortable sofa he's ever sat on to be honest. Mr Stark sits on the opposite one and looks him over with a critical eye.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan for injuries."

"I'm fine!" Peter grumbles as the AI agrees with his own assessment.

"Just making sure." The older man says in a no nonsense tone. "Peter we need to talk about last night."

The boy pales looking worryingly at Tony's wrist checking for the band his gauntlet comes out of and seeing it missing.

Following the boys eyes Tony knows what he is checking, "you aren't going to be spanked Peter, you endangered yourself again but this time you won't be," noticing the boys grateful exhale of breath and slight grin he continues, "this is a one off. Peter, do you understand? If you do anything like this again I assure you the last punishment will seem like nothing."

Peter nods his ears burning red.

"A verbal answer Peter, you know this."

"Yes sir, sorry. I understand."

"Peter look at me. I want to begin by telling you I'm sorry, okay. I was wrong in taking your suit away, I left you unprotected and alone. Happy should not have ignored you and I should have given you a way to contact me. It will not happen again."

Peter nods swallowing past the lump in his throat as he sees the honesty and guilt in his idol's eyes. He wordlessly hands over his battered mobile when Tony holds his hand out for it, watching as he puts in his number.

"Peter, what you did though was dangerous. I can't let you away with this unpunished. You could have died. You were on the outside of a moving plane. A plane Peter! I know you were trying to help but I care about you much more than some tech I'm transporting. Did you stop to think at all? Did you think about your friends? How they would feel if you died. Did you think about May? How would she cope with losing you Peter? She doesn't even know you are Spiderman! How would I explain that not only are you dead but you are also a vigilante superhero? Also…"

Tony stops as he hears a muffled sob from the boy opposite him, he immediately steps round the coffee table sitting next to the crying teen pulling him into his side.

"Sssh, Peter I just want you to understand your actions have consequences okay? I just want you to be safe." He murmurs quietly into his ear as he sobs into his chest soaking his shirt.

After several minutes Peter stops crying and pulls away from Tony embarrassed. Wiping his face with his sleeve he looks up at him. "What's my punishment, sir?" He asks.

"You are going to go into my office and sit at the desk. Your punishment is there, you can stop when I call you for dinner. Also no Spiderman for a week, I will give you back your suit but I can see if you use it. Do not let me down Peter."

He nods and quickly enters the office he had been punished in just weeks before. Looking at the desk he groans as he sits down and sees the paper and pen waiting for him instantly understanding his punishment.

 _I will not put myself in life threatening situations no matter how good my intentions. I also will not worry my friends, Aunt May or Tony with dangerous, irresponsible behaviour._

He starts writing immediately hoping Mr Stark won't take too long with dinner.

Over an hour later his hand is cramping and he has pages of lines when Mr Stark finally comes into the office.

"Dinner Peter. Leave the lines there and go wash up. I'll be in the kitchen."

He nods and quickly does as instructed. Walking into the kitchen he is pleasantly surprised to see what appears to be a home cooked meal.

"Everyone looks so surprised when I cook, I'm no Gordon Ramsay but I can rustle up Bolognese Peter."

Blushing he sits down and tucks into the meal, marvelling at how he is eating food cooked for him by Mr Stark. Tony Stark cooked for him! Him! He made Peter Parker dinner! He finishes quickly and takes another plate when motioned to by Tony.

"Eat until you are full, you have an increased metabolism I always want you to eat enough. You need to eat more than others your age Peter, I expect you to have snacks throughout the day and at least three full meals. You'll tell me if there's any problems, yes Peter?"

Tony watches the boy nod hesitantly wondering why he is hesitating when discussing eating enough to function but brushes it aside quickly to discuss other matters.

"Also, I know you love being Spiderman Peter but it cannot take over your life, I know you dropped band and robotics, I also know your grades are slipping. This cannot continue. You are to keep your grades up or you will be grounded from Spiderman until they improve, I don't want to see anything below a B."

Peter opens his mouth flushing but is cut off almost immediately.

"No arguments. May does not know about Spiderman so I will make sure you balance your school, social and spider life Peter. Also I have spoken to your Aunt about your 'internship', you are to come here to the tower every Wednesday, Happy will pick you up from school and drop you home by 10pm. Also you will come here every other weekend on Saturday mornings and Happy will take you home Sunday evening okay?"

Peter nods slightly overwhelmed at this sudden barrage of rules and information.

"Any questions?"

He shakes his head.

"Great. How about ice cream for dessert? You like mint choc chip yeah?"


	3. May finds out

"What the fuck!"

Peter turned chalk white as he saw Aunt May's reflection in the mirror. She opened and closed her mouth several times trying to form words through the shock of seeing her nephew dressed as Spiderman.

"Get dressed. See me…living room" she stuttered.

Peter nodded as she turned away, listening as she seemed to collapse down onto the worn couch.

How could I have been so stupid? He thought. He was just excited to check out the new features Tony added. He seemed to do that a lot these days, keep a hold of the suit after Peter came to the tower on Wednesdays then have it waiting on his bed by the time he was home from school Thursday. The updates were super cool usually, he now had coloured web options and camouflage mode. The reinstalled baby monitor protocol was much less cool he would have to concede though.

Throwing on his faded blue jeans that had begun to fray at the ankles and a random t-shirt he rushed to join May just in case she became even angrier. Edging into the room he sat himself down at the other end of the couch tucking his legs up, his chin resting on his knees like a child.

"Peter, please explain," she whispered.

So Peter did, he explained about the Spider bite from the Oscorp trip and subsequently waking up with sticky hands and feet, enhanced senses and rapid healing.

"Okay, I understand the abilities Peter, you couldn't have done anything about those but why didn't you tell me or Ben? Why did you start going out and getting into dangerous confrontations with criminals?"

"With great power comes great responsibility" he replied smiling sadly.

May nodded through her tears, she had heard Ben say it countless times throughout his life after all.

"Peter, it isn't safe…" she started.

"NO!" he interrupted, "I'm as safe as I can be May."

"How?...Peter you are alone, what would happen if you didn't beat a criminal or got injured?"

"Mr Stark" he mumbles.

"What! He knows about this? Get him here. Phone him. I need to speak to that man." Her voice gets louder and louder with each statement, her tears of worry quickly becoming those of anger and frustration.

Peter opens his mouth to argue but a single furious look has him fishing his battered phone from his pocket and dialling who she can only assume is Mr Stark. Her blood is pumping in her ears, anger now her overwhelming emotion, anger at the man foolishly encouraging her nephew, her last family member to risk his life. Her mind is running a mile a minute, remembering Germany, the countless times she has seen Spiderman in the local newspaper, the weekend 'internship' sessions and that ferry incident. The plane crash. That man allowed her Peter to get involved in that calamity of a ferry incident and be in the vicinity of a plane crash! He could have died!

"Hello…no I'm fine….totally fine…no don't ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. I'm not injured….no I wouldn't hide anything….no my history grade is a B+…." May listens as Peter speaks on the phone. Why is he speaking about history? She wants Mr Stark here, she wants him five minutes ago. She stares at Peter tapping her wrist.

Peter nods trying to stop Mr Starks prattling at the other end. He soon gives up trying to be polite and interrupts Mr Starks questioning of what he has eaten today (good time to interrupt anyway he probably wouldn't be impressed, not that it can be helped if theres no extra snacks in the apartment). "May knows", he blurts out when the older man pauses for breath.

"Yes…okay…I'll tell her, see you in ten" He says hanging up and putting his phone back into his pocket. He looks up at May anxiously nibbling his bottom lip, "he will be here in ten" he whispers.

May nods and the next ten minutes of silence drags for the both of them. Peter wanders to the kitchen boiling some water for coffee for the two adults in his life. He adds milk to Mays coffee just as theres a knock at the door.

Tony takes a calming breath as he waits for the door to open, trying to think of what to tell May, how to ease her worries. What will I do if she stops me from seeing Peter? She can...of course she is his guardian but he can't bear the thought of not being able to see the boy, he has become a light in his life, he looks forward to their Wednesday evenings and weekends together. The door opens to reveal May, just as young and beautiful as the last time he saw her, but today tear tracks ran down her cheeks and her eyes were swollen from crying.

May ushers him into the small apartment and his eyes immediately turn to Peter, just entering the lounge area now a cup of coffee in each hand. Tony murmurs a thank you as he is given his, a strong black coffee, as he always has it.

Peter watches the two adults as they sit quietly for a moment sipping their coffee. Mr Stark couldn't look more out of place in their dated apartment with damp on the ceiling and faded curtains but he still manages to look perfectly at ease and cool as his eyes take in the many photos dotted around the room.

May watches the billionaire survey the room his eyes softening as he looks at the numerous photos of Peter throughout the years from the photo of him covered in ice cream age 3, to the boy with no front teeth at 6 and his most recent school photo. Maybe he does care about Peter more than I thought? Maybe my nephew is slightly more than a body with powers.

"Peter says you have known about what he has been doing for months Mr Stark" May states looking the man in the eye.

"Yes I've known maybe 9 months now, I knew of him for e a month or so before, saw him running around in his pyjamas and knew I'd have to rectify that, especially once I found out how old he was."

"And you didn't try to stop him!" She yelled.

"What right did I have? He wouldn't have stopped anyway, he's too stubborn, too good. I decided if he was going to go out and do what he does he was going to be as safe as he could be as he did so."

May nods calming slightly, she had noticed after all that the suit she saw Peter wearing looked much more high tech than just pyjamas. She opened her mouth to question him about the safety features but is interrupted by her nephew.

"I won't stop May, I can't."

"Peter, respect your Aunt, do not interrupt her." Tony admonishes.

May surprised by this turns to see how her nephew would respond, she is surprised as the teen blushes and looks down at his hands.

"Sorry Aunt May that was rude."

"It's fine Peter, I won't make you stop…but I want to know all the safety procedures in place to keep you from getting hurt. I want to know about this internship and I want to be sure this will not impact your studies. Also tell me about what happened with that ferry!"

Tony immediately starts to explain the safety measures he placed within the suit and how Peter is able to contact himself, Happy and even Pepper if he finds himself in trouble. He tells her about the new rules her introduced three months ago after homecoming and the consequences for falling grades. He speaks of the internship cover story and how it is in fact just time for the two of them to update the suit, spar or sometimes just hang out in his lab tinkering together.

She nods when he stops speaking happy with how is putting the safety of her nephew first and ensuring his night time activities will not impact his schooling. She can also see the tenderness in his eyes as he speaks of Peter and the boys adoration of the billionaire is impossible to miss.

"And the ferry?" She questions. At this she notices them both blush.

"It was my fault" Peter says quickly "I got involved in things I shouldn't have, Mr Stark saved me."

"Peter you could have died! Do you understand that?"

He nods looking down, "yeah Mr Stark made sure I did."

She raises an eyebrow at the man urging him to explain.

"I spanked him." He said avoiding her eyes. "I didn't know how else to respond, I'm sorry if I overstepped, but I had to make sure he understood."

Her eyes softened. "I would have done the same, it's fine. I understand. I give you my blessing to act as you see fit should such an occasion come up again."

"May!" Peter groans.

Tony quirks his lip at this and nods at the woman. "Hopefully we will not have a repeat of that situation again"

"Hmph, Peter is clearly your first teenager Mr Stark." She quips.

Unsure how to respond Tony gives a slight grin and drinks the remainder of his now lukewarm coffee. "I will always be here for him May, there's no need to worry, I will not allow him to be hurt."

Peter blushes again as both adults turn to look at him. A chiming of a clock in the distance brings everyone back to the present.

"You'll stay for dinner Mr Stark." May says rather than asks.

"Of course," he grins, "let me get us something though, it's the least I can do."

He stops their protest with a single hand.

"Thai?"


End file.
